Życzenia o północy
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Z okazji Dnia Ojca chciałabym życzyć wszystkim tatkom na świecie, by cieszyli się ze swoich pociech i kochali je z całego serca. Tym, którzy nie zaznali jeszcze tego szczęścia, życzę, by w końcu doświadczyli jak pięknym darem jest dziecko. Osobiście chcę podziękować mojemu tacie, za to, że zawsze był ze mną, jest i będzie. Z tej okazji krótki fanfick - Johnlock i mały Hamish.


**Życzenia o północy**

Hamish zerknął na budzik postawiony na stoliku obok swojego łóżka. Zostało jeszcze pięć minut. Zsunął się z łóżka i włożył na gołe stopy kapcie. Chwycił do ręki swojego pluszowego misia i otworzył drzwi. Cichutko zszedł po schodach i zerknął do salonu. Ku jego uciesze światła były pogaszone, a 221B Baker Street pogrążone było w ciszy. Na palcach skierował się do mieszkania pani Hudson i zapukał trzy razy z równymi odstępami w czasie. Kilka sekund później w drzwiach pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz gospodyni.

- Hamish, co ja z tobą mam… - westchnęła z uśmiechem i wręczyła chłopcu do rąk zapakowany pakunek.

- Dzięki! – pisnął radośnie i objął w pasie starszą panią. – Jesteś najlepsiejsza!

Brzdąc prędko zawrócił i wszedł po schodach zerkając co jakiś czas na swój pakunek. Wsunął się do mieszkania przez uchylone drzwi i pchnął je łokciem, by te się zamknęły. Skierował się po omacku do kuchni, położył misia oraz paczuszkę na stole i rozpakował ją po cichu. Wyjął dwa małe ciasteczka i położył je na przygotowanych wcześniej talerzykach. Rozejrzał się dookoła i pacnął otwartą dłonią w czoło. Na palcach czmychnął do swojego pokoju i wyjął z szafki koło łóżka dwie małe świeczki, wsadził je do kieszonki w spodniach od piżamy i wrócił do kuchni. Bardzo ostrożnie zapalił świeczki zapalniczką, którą podkradł wieczorem ojcu i wcisnął je w środek babeczek. Zerknął na zegar i wciągnął z przestrachem powietrze do ust. Została minuta. Chłopiec szybko podreptał do sypialni rodziców i otworzył drzwi tym razem już nie bacząc na hałas. Zbliżył się do łóżka i poklepał Sherlocka po głowie.

- Tatku, wstawaj, musisz coś zobaczyć.

Detektyw mruknął coś niezrozumiale, zdjął rękę syna z głowy i schował się pod kołdrą. Malec spojrzał smutno na ojca i okrążył łóżko, by potrząsnąć ramieniem Johna.

- Tato, obudź się.

- Szoś się stało, Ham? – mruknął zaspany doktor i otworzył oczy.

- Po prostu chodź. I weź ze sobą tatko, bo mnie odpychnął. – obruszył się chłopiec.

- Odepchnął – odezwał się spod pościeli detektyw i w końcu uniósł głowę.

Hamish otworzył buzię, lecz John był szybszy.

- Hej, już idziemy, tylko nie zaczynajcie, błagam.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i poczekał aż mężczyźni zsuną się z posłania. Detektyw ziewnął przeciągle i nagle poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za rękę i ciągnie w stronę drzwi. Zerknął na dół i zauważył blade paluszki zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku. Westchnął i wyszedł z sypialni za swoim synem, który zaprowadził jego i doktora do kuchni.

- Hamish, jest prawie środek nocy, co ty… - John urwał widząc dwa położone na stole ciastka.

Nagle zegar wybił dwunastą w nocy, a chłopiec delikatnie objął uda Sherlocka.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia tatków – powiedział malec i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

John otworzył usta ze zdumienia i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Poczochrał czarne loki syna i pocałował w czubek głowy.

- Dziękuję, Ham.

Brzdąc odsunął się od detektywa i usiadł przy stole. Doktor zrobił to samo ciągnąc za sobą partnera, który nie odezwał się jeszcze ani słowem.

- Powiedz coś – syknął do niego cicho.

- Nie lubię lukru – mruknął tamten.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i spostrzegł, że detektyw wpatruje się w ciastka.

- Ugh, nie takie coś. – zbeształ go.– Uśmiech, zamknij się i jedz.

Brunet usiadł obok Johna i chwycił do ręki jedną babeczkę. Spojrzał na nią i dopiero teraz zauważył na nim czerwony napis.

_Dla najmądrowszego detektywa – tatko na świecie! _

'_Detektywa – konsultanta'_, poprawił mężczyzna w myślach, ale resztkami sił powstrzymał się od powiedzenia tego na głos. Zatopił zęby w cieście i puścił oko do syna unosząc kąciki ust. _Ten to dopiero ma pomysły_, pomyślał kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się do siebie w duchu.


End file.
